Problem: If $x \odot y = 7x-y$ and $x \diamond y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $1 \odot (-3 \diamond 6)$.
Solution: First, find $-3 \diamond 6$ $ -3 \diamond 6 = 4(-3)^{2}-6^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-3 \diamond 6} = 0$ Now, find $1 \odot 0$ $ 1 \odot 0 = (7)(1)-0$ $ \hphantom{1 \odot 0} = 7$.